¿Por qué?
by EspejoNight28738
Summary: ¿Por qué nadie me escucha? ¿Por qué me tratan así? ¿Por qué no quieren que estamos juntos? Dennor.


No me gustan las tijeras que nos dan en la escuela. Tienen muy poco filo, a penas y pueden cortar las finas alas de la mariposa que yacía en mi mano. No resultaron los cortes limpios que me gustarían, pero al menos queda clara la nueva forma de las alas. Cada una un medio corazón, para que juntas tuvieran la figura deseada.

Extiendo mi mano, ofreciéndosela a Lukas, y le sonrío. Veo como duda un poco de agarrarla.

―No te preocupes― le digo en un intento de que la acepte―, lleva rato muerta.

No sé si eso lo tranquiliza, pero ahora agarra con cuidado la mariposa y me devuelve la sonrisa. Eso para mi es agradecimiento más que suficiente.

El regresa su atención al libro que estaba leyendo, y yo tomo otra mariposa de las que estaban junto a mí.

No había terminado el primer corte cuando veo a la maestra Hedéváry acercarse a nosotros, visiblemente enojada.

―Matthias, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Ya te lo había dicho, ¡no puedes matar mariposas para jugar con sus alas! ― El sermón continúa, pero mi atención recae en las dos niñas que estaban detrás de la maestra, ambas con lágrimas en los ojos.

Seguramente fueron ellas las que le dijeron a la maestra, es obvio que ambas son muy amantes de los animales bonitos.

Volteo para ver a Lukas, pero el parece no haberse dado cuenta de nada, como si no escuchara el regaño.

― ¿Así que no vas a hacerme caso? Perfecto. Acompáñame a la dirección, vamos a llamar a tus padres―me ordena la maestra, obviamente harta de tener que seguir la misma rutina de siempre.

Me levanto de mi lugar y comienzo a caminar a la dirección, solo volteando atrás para mirar a Lukas, aún inmóvil en su lugar, pero ahora regresando la mirada.

Le sonrío para asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien, y en cuanto lo veo devolver el gesto, la maestra cierra la puerta de la dirección tras nosotros.

[***]

― ¡¿Cómo es posible?! Es la tercera vez que me llaman de tu escuela, Lukas, la tercera. Y no van ni dos meses― quiero corregirla, señalando que en efecto ya pasaron los primeros dos meses., pero decido contenerme―. ¿Matar mariposas para recortar sus alas? ¿Qué clase de locura es esa?

Veo como las lágrimas empiezan a acumularse en sus ojos, yo suspiro por cansancio. Siempre era lo mismo.

―Pero mamá, ya te dije que no fui yo, fue Matthias…―comienzo a justificarme, pero eso solo consiguió enojarla más.

― ¡Deja de culpar a ese tal Matthias! Tu maestra me dijo claramente que estabas sólo en el recreo, como siempre lo estás. ¿Por qué no tratas de hacer algún amigo? ―me reclama mi madre, sin detenerse a pensarlo.

Odio cuando dice eso, entiendo que Matthias puede no agradarle, ¿pero ni siquiera reconocer su existencia? Eso es demasiado.

Empiezo a caminar a mi habitación, harto de los gritos de mi madre. Puedo oír como empieza a disculparse por sus anteriores palabras, pero sé que las disculpas no son en serio.

Cierro la puerta y me siento en el piso, alcanzo mi mochila y busco entre mis cosas hasta dar con el libro que quería. Lo abro en la última página y saco con cuidado la mariposa de ahí.

¿Por qué se enojaban con Matthias por esto?

Se veía aún más hermosa que antes.

Dejo la mariposa en mi repisa, junto a todos los regalos de Matthias, y decido ponerme a hacer la tarea.

No mucho tiempo después, mi madre toca la puerta. Ya sé a qué viene, pero me hago el desentendido y continúo con mi tarea cuando entra.

―Lukas, ya es hora de irnos― me recuerda con un gesto triste en el rostro. A veces tengo que recordarme que ella tampoco quiere esto.

Pero entonces, ¿para qué lo hacíamos?

―No quiero ir―digo con molestia. Ella suelta un suspiro y se sienta en mi cama, y ya sé lo que viene a continuación.

―Lukas, tienes once años, y en dos meses ya te llevaron tres veces a dirección. No tienes ningún amigo en la escuela― trato de discutir eso, pero ella me corta―. De acuerdo, tienes a Matthias, ¿pero no crees que necesitas más amigos?

Se veía angustiada y preocupada, así que decido no discutirle más. Puedo sentir que me lo agradece mientras agarro mis cosas y empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta.

Esto no cambiaba nada, yo no quería ir al psicólogo.

[**]

―Mi madre nos abandonó― empiezo a relatar a Lukas, mientras nos acomodábamos en nuestro pequeño rincón, alejado del patio y el resto de niños.

Me acuesto con la cabeza en su regazo, y él empieza a jugar gentilmente con mi cabello.

Al no escuchar respuesta, decido seguir hablando.

―Papá dice que todo es mi culpa, y puede que tenga razón. O sea, la escuché gritar sus razones, al igual que nuestros vecinos― hago el comentario en un intento de quitar seriedad al asunto, pero al notar las lágrimas en mis ojos, me doy cuenta de que no funcionó―. Dijo que no pensaba quedar encadenada a un loco como yo, y me aseguró que terminaré en un manicomio, y ella no iba a permitir que la relacionaran conmigo.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante varios minutos, era un silencio cómodo, como todos los de Lukas. Y es él mismo el que lo rompe.

―Ella es idiota, se arrepentirá de haberte dejado― me asegura con confianza, y con eso nos volvemos a quedar en silencio.

Me gustaba estar así con Lukas, era todo lo contrario al escándalo que siempre había en mi casa.

Pasa un rato hasta que escucho unos pasos acercándose. Me siento para ver de quienes se trataba, y los reconozco como dos chicos de mi salón; Gilbert y Alfred.

Puedo notar que conforme se van acercando, empiezan a ponerse más nerviosos. ¿Por qué?

―Eh, Matthias― empieza a decir Gilbert― ¿quieres venir a jugar fútbol? Nos falta un jugador. ―A pesar de estar temblando, su voz es firme.

― ¿Puede jugar también Lukas? ―pregunto, no queriendo dejar sólo a mi amigo.

―E-es que solo nos falta un jugador―responde Alfred, con un tono casi de pregunta y la voz temblorosa.

―Ah― contesto con desinterés―, entonces no. Será mejor otro día.

Ambos se ven aliviados por mi respuesta, y se apresuran a irse corriendo, todo sin dedicarle ni una mirada a Lukas. ¿Tal vez no se llevaban bien?

Pero, ya acostumbrado a este tipo de actitudes, solo vuelvo a recostarme con la cabeza en las piernas de Lukas sin dedicarle más pensamientos.

―Tal vez, si no estuvieras despellejando una paloma, más gente nos invitaría a jugar―comenta Lukas, aunque sin tono de reproche.

Majo la mirada y es ahí cuando veo que tiene razón. Se me había olvidado que de camino para acá había conseguido atrapar a la paloma y empecé a quitarle la piel. Mis manos tenían bastante sangre del animal.

Suspiré resignado, tendría que lavarme las manos antes de volver a entrar al salón.

―De todas maneras, te negarías―afirmo con certeza―. Además, estamos mejor los dos solos, ¿no crees?

Lukas me sonríe y, joder, esa sonrisa se había vuelto lo único que, en mi opinión, podía valer la pena.

―Por supuesto― responde él.

Por supuesto.

[***]

―No voy a ir―repito por décima vez.

― ¡Tienes que ir! Es la primera vez que te invitan a una fiesta. Y este chico, Arthur, es un buen muchacho por lo que me has dicho―argumenta ella.

Tanta insistencia me empezaba a desesperar, ¿por qué no me podía dejar en paz?

―Compartimos una clase, y hemos hecho un trabajo juntos, no tengo ni idea si es buen muchacho o no― le respondo, ya con evidente mal humor.

Ella sigue hablando, enumerando los miles de razones por las cuales, según ella, es de vital importancia que asista a esta fiesta. Yo me mantengo callado.

Ella no quiere escuchar la verdadera razón por la que no quiero ir, por lo tanto no se la diré. Con los años he aprendido que eso lo hace más fácil.

Mi cerebro comienza a divagar, hasta que un cambio abrupto en el tema de su monólogo me regresa a la realidad.

― ¿Has tomado tus medicinas? ―Me pregunta ella con total seriedad.

Esto debía ser el colmo, no a gusto con quererme obligar a ir a una maldita fiesta, ¿ahora va a sacar este tema?

La mera mención de esas pastillas me enfermaba. El psiquiatra había ordenado que las tomara, y mi madre lo apoyaba ciegamente.

―Sí, cada ocho horas. Puedes ir a contarlas si no me crees―recrimino con odio en la voz.

Aunque eso era mentira, siempre las tiraba por el desagüe.

Ella de inmediato se empieza a sentir culpable, puedo notarlo, pero no me importaba.

Emil empieza a llorar desde su cuna, y mi madre se ve conflictuada sobre quién de los dos era más importante en este momento. Como si la respuesta no fuera obvia para ambos.

―Ve con Emil―le indico― yo quedé con alguien para estudiar en la biblioteca.

El nombre de Matthias era tabú en esta casa, por lo que preferí no dar detalles de con quién había quedado. Pero la mirada en los ojos de mi madre me dejaba claro que ella lo sabía, no tenía nadie más con quien quedaría de verme. Ella misma lo ha dicho, no tengo más amigos.

Tomo mi mochila y camino hasta la puerta, ella no hace intento alguno por detenerme.

Salgo de la casa y me dirijo a la parada de autobuses.

Pretendo que no la oí empezar a llorar.

[**]

Al oír la botella estrellarse contra la puerta, es que me doy cuenta lo agitada que está mi respiración.

― ¡Deja de esconderte en tu puta habitación! No sólo eres un estorbo, también eres un cobarde― grita mi padre, su voz llena de asco y desprecio.

Me abrazo más a mí mismo, haciéndome lo más pequeño que puedo, desando poder desaparecer.

―Por tu culpa, lo perdí todo. A tu madre, mi trabajo, mi vida. Todo por cuidar a un patético adolescente que como no sabe hablar con gente, se creó una novia imaginaria― sus gritos solo aumentan en volumen.

Cada día llegaba más borracho, más enojado, y yo tenía más miedo.

―Deja de hablar así de Lukas― suplico entre sollozos.

―Ay, el esquizofrénico está llorando, mira que triste―replica él con sarcasmo―. ¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez y dejas de hacerme gastar dinero a lo estúpido?

―Te juro que sí tomé las pastillas―repito una vez más, pero el débil tono de mi voz perdió cualquier rastro de seguridad en ella.

― ¿Por qué no le dices esa mierda al cadáver de gato que hay en mí patio? ― Escucho otra botella romperse contra la puerta, y después nada.

Pero no me atrevo a abrir, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que volviera.

Me levanto y me reviso en el espejo de mi cuarto.

Tenía heridas en la cara, los brazos y el cuello, todas infligidas por mi padre. Parece que mañana tampoco podría ir a la escuela, o al psiquiatra, o a mi cita con Lukas.

Suspiro y me dejo caer en la cama. Al menos quedándome en casa podía llorar.

[***]

―Te amo― susurra Matthias en mi oído.

―También te amo― le respondo con el mismo tono de voz.

El bosque era nuestro lugar favorito para nuestras escapadas nocturnas. Podíamos cerrar los ojos y el resto del mundo dejaría de existir.

Podíamos estar horas tomados de la mano, besándonos, o simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

También hablábamos, por supuesto. Matthias podía estar horas hablando de las cosas más irrelevantes sin detenerse, pero mis momentos favoritos era cuando estábamos en silencio, solo con nuestras declaraciones de amor resonando de vez en cuando.

Si me tuviera que quejar de algo, probablemente sería de que Matthias siempre encuentra un pobre animal para lastimar, como es el caso de la ardilla que tiene en sus manos hoy.

Pero eso parecía relajarlo, parecía hacerlo olvidar todas las cicatrices que le había hecho su padre, todas las pastillas que lo -nos- obligaban a tomar, y todas las burlas que recibía.

Si esto lo hacía menos infeliz, ¿quién era yo para pedirle que parara? Él nunca me había dicho nada de las cicatrices en mis muñecas.

Cada uno tenía sus maneras de lidiar con la vida.

Además, eso no evita que disfrute su compañía. Simplemente recargo mi cabeza en su hombro y me dejo arrullar por su respiración y sus calmados latidos.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos un largo rato después, y me doy cuenta que, en algún momento, terminamos acostados y acurrucados el uno en el otro.

El odio que siento en ese momento por quien está arruinando este momento por llamarme al celular, es gigantesco. Aunque me doy una idea de quién es.

― ¿Qué quieres, madre? ―pregunto en cuanto contesto, tratando de no despertar a Matthias.

― ¿Cómo que qué quiero? ¿Dónde mierda estás? Se supone que estabas en casa cuidando de tu hermano― su enojo era evidente, incluso por teléfono, ya que sus gritos fueron suficientemente fuertes para despertar a Matthias.

―Ya se puede cuidar sólo, ¿no crees? ― Hago gestos de disculpas a mi novio, mi madre era inaguantable.

― ¡Tiene dos años! ¿Sabes que? No importa dónde estás, vas a volver en este momento a casa, y vas a conocerme enojada―. Pongo la mirada en blanco ante tal amenaza. Como si me fuera a asustar verla enojada.

―Sí, cómo sea. Volveré antes de las cuatro de la mañana― empiezo a decir, y continúo antes de darle oportunidad de alegar―Ahora, si me permites, interrumpiste mi cita con Matthias.

Y cuelgo la llamada. Sé que empeoré bastante las cosas al mencionar a Matthias, pero no consigo que me importe en este momento.

Él me abraza por la espalda, y aún sin verlo sé que está sonriendo.

―Tu madre te va a matar― me dice con un tono bromista.

―No pensemos en esto―le reclamo con fastidio―. ¿Desde cuándo un niño de casi tres años necesita que lo vigilen? O sea, no es como que se pueda meter en problemas.

Matthias estalla de la risa y una sonrisa cubre mi rostro. Antes era tan común oírlo reír, ahora son contadas las veces que lo hace.

Mi celular vuelve a sonar varias veces, pero no le hago caso.

Este momento es de nosotros, el resto del mundo puede irse al demonio.

[**]

 _¿Te sientes bien?_

Sí

 _¿Estás tomando tu medicina?_

Sí

 _¿Has visto a Lukas últimamente?_

No, y no responde mis llamadas.

― ¿Estás diciéndome lo que quiero oír? ―me pregunta con tono cansado el psiquiatra.

―Por supuesto― respondo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Matthias, sabes que no te puedo ayudar si no pones de tu parte― me sermonea con voz condescendiente.

―Yo no le pedí su ayuda. Sobre todo, su idea de ayuda es drogarme hasta que con trabajo mantengo los ojos abiertos―replico sin demasiado interés.

El doctor apunta algunas cosas y vuelve a preguntar.

 _¿Tu padre sigue tomando?_

No

 _¿Has cuidado tu salud?_

Sí

 _¿Hay algo que te importe, Matthias?_

Esa última pregunta no la contesto en automático, me permito pensarla. El doctor se ve interesado en mi cambio de conducta, pero sé que mi respuesta lo va a decepcionar.

―Por supuesto― afirmo con sinceridad después de unos minutos―. Lukas me importa. Es lo único que me importa.

Él vuelve a anotar. Eso me molesta, ¿qué soy? ¿un jodido libro?

― ¿Por qué? ― me pregunta ahora. Casi me río por eso.

Preguntarme por qué, es preguntarme por qué respiro, o por qué vivo.

¿Por qué? Porque sus ojos son del color más hermoso que existe, porque su pelo siempre está perfectamente acomodado, incluso cuando no se peina.

Porque su mano encaja a la perfección con la mía, y sus labios son más dulces que el caramelo más fino.

Porque es el único que me ama como soy y nunca me ha pedido que cambie. Y no me importa si el mundo me trata de convencer de que Lukas es malo para mí, él es lo único que importa.

―Porque lo amo―es lo único que contesto. Si esa respuesta causó alguna emoción en el psiquiatra, no lo demostró.

Eventualmente el tiempo termina, y soy libre de irme.

Pero esta vez no sería como siempre.

Cuando salgo del edificio, Lukas m está esperando afuera, sentado en el asiento del auto que había comprado. Estaba viejo, tenía muchas abolladuras, pero era nuestro boleto a la libertad.

Lukas cumplió 18 años ayer. Por fin es mayor de edad.

Por fin cumpliríamos nuestro sueño de huir juntos.

[***]

Matthias dejó su maleta en la cajuela y se sentó en el lugar del copiloto.

El plan es simple: manejar. Irnos lejos de aquí, a algún lugar donde podamos estar juntos, donde nadie nos conozca y podamos empezar una nueva vida.

Le dejé una nota a mi madre, Matthias mandó al carajo a su padre. Después de años ahorrando, pude comprarme este coche usado. Matthias ahorró para que podamos subsistir hasta que consigamos algún trabajo.

Tenemos todo listo.

Son varias horas manejando, a veces en silencio, a veces hablando, o a veces cantando lo que fuera que pusieran en la radio. Cuando por fin decidimos parar en una gasolinera a llenar el tanque y conseguir un poco de comida, la ciudad había quedado kilómetros detrás nuestro.

Nuestro objetivo era un pueblo no muy lejano, pero aún faltaban unas cuantas horas de viaje por delante.

Matthias va al baño mientras pongo gasolina al coche. Mientras entro a la tienda y compro lo que necesitamos. Mientras reviso las quince llamadas perdidas de mi madre.

¿Por qué se tarda tanto?

Empiezo a caminar al baño para buscarlo, y solo me puedo decir lo idiota que fui por no haber ido antes.

Matthias estaba parado en medio del baño, con un cadáver lleno de sangre a sus pies. Él se ve tan tranquilo; respiración calmada, pulso constante, mirada desinteresada. Como si fuera solo otra mariposa, otro pájaro, otra ardilla.

Mierda, Matthias, ¿qué has hecho?

Lo tomo de la mano, sin importarme si me mancho de sangre, y lo llevo casi a rastras al auto. Lo ayudo a sentarse y ponerse el cinturón. Luego me subo yo al auto y arranco de inmediato.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciéramos ahora? Ese lugar sin dudas tenía cámaras.

― ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ― le reclamo a Matthias. Él nunca actuaba sin pensar, nunca perdía el control.

Al no recibir respuesta, me volteo a verlo, y noto lo mal que se ve. Está pálido, sus ojos se ven apagados, y su rostro está totalmente inexpresivo.

Sin darme cuenta todo mi cuerpo empieza a temblar, nunca había sentido tanto miedo. ¿Qué le sucedía a Matthias? ¿Qué sería de nosotros ahora? Todos los años esperando que fuéramos mayores de edad para evitarnos problemas con la policía, ¿para qué? ¿Qué fue lo que lo hizo arrojar tanto trabajo a la basura?

― ¡Cuidado! ― lo escucho gritar de repente.

Regreso mi vista al camino. Veo lo que quiere decir. Trato de frenar, es muy tarde.

Caemos al barranco.

[**]

Poco a poco abro los ojos, todo mi cuerpo está adolorido.

¿Dónde estoy?

¿Qué me pasó?

―Matthias, por fin despiertas. ― Tardo varios segundos en reconocer la voz.

― ¿Berwald…? ―A pesar de que vivíamos relativamente cerca, llevaba años sin ver a mi primo. Mi tía no lo dejaba juntarse conmigo, ¿qué hace aquí? Y más

Cuando reviso mejor mis alrededores, me doy cuenta de que estoy en un hospital, ¿cómo había llegado aquí?

―Tuviste un accidente, tú coche cayó por un barranco― dice Berwald, respondiendo a la pregunta que iba a hacer.

Poco a poco empiezo a recordar lo que sucedió.

El barranco, habíamos caído por ahí mientras intentábamos huir. Fue mi culpa, en la gasolinera, ese hombre en el baño…

Pero todo eso pasa a segundo plano cuando mi cerebro se da cuenta de lo importante.

―Lukas, él…―Consigo sentarme en la cama, a pesar del inmenso dolor que moverme me traía― ¿Dónde está Lukas, Berwald? Él iba conduciendo, ¿qué le pasó?

Él suspira y me mira con lástima. No. No puede ser. ¿Acaso Lukas había-?

―Estabas solo en el auto, Matthias. Nadie iba contigo―me dice con un tono seco, como si estuviera ensayado.

―Eso no es cierto―comienzo a reclamarle muy angustiado―, iba con Lukas. Tú lo conoces, te lo presenté cuando éramos niños, ¿recuerdas?

Él solo niega con la cabeza y se levanta de asiento, para luego salir de la habitación. Traté de pararme, para poder salir a conseguir información de Lukas, pero mis piernas no soportaban mi peso. AL final, volví a recostarme en la cama.

Cuando mi tía entró al cuarto, supe que algo malo se venía. Ella me odiaba, y el enojo en su mirada no hacía sino recordármelo. Si ella estaba aquí, significaba que mi padre…

―Tu padre se negó a venir por ti. Puedes considerarte afortunado de que Berwald no me haya dejado abandonarte aquí― se queda en silencio unos segundos―. O tal vez no. Ya firmé para que te metieran en el manicomio que se les dé la gana, lo que mi hermano debió hacer hace mucho tiempo. Pero te pareces demasiado a tu madre, no se atrevió a deshacerse de ti.

―Pero tía, ¿qué pasó con Lukas? ¿Dónde está él? ―pregunto desesperado. Nunca me ha importado lo que pueda pasar conmigo, pero Lukas…

―En tu imaginación, como siempre. ―Es lo último que dice antes de salir de la habitación, dejándome sólo.

¿Por qué seguían diciendo eso?

¿Por qué se niegan a reconocer a Lukas?

¿Por qué me trataban como si me hubiera vuelto loco?

Cuando empiezo a alterarme, sé que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que llegue una enfermera. Y así sucede, y ella me pone más morfina, obligándome a regresar al mundo de los sueños.

Donde esos ojos azul marino siguen junto a mí, y se pueden escuchar risas.

[***]

Despierto esposado a una camilla en un hospital. No voy nadie a mi alrededor, pero me siento vigilado.

Mientras mi incorporo, las preguntas en mi mente empiezan a llover.

¿Por qué no estoy herido? Estoy muy seguro de haber caído por un barranco.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? Mi cuerpo se siente muy débil, y mis articulaciones están débiles.

¿Por qué estoy esposado? A menos que… ¿y si encontraron el cadáver?

Y con eso, se disipan todas mis dudas, a excepción de una.

¿Dónde está Matthias?

Veo a mi madre entrar, seguida de un policía. Ella, evidentemente ignorando órdenes, corre hacia a mí y me abraza. Oigo como empieza a sollozar, mientras yo sigo congelado en mi lugar, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

―Mamá, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Matthias? ―le pregunto en un susurro, no quería que el policía me escuchara, pero fue en vano.

―Lukas Bonndevik―empieza a decir el policía― usted fue arrestado tras haber sido encontrado desmayado sobre un cadáver en un baño a las afueras de la ciudad. Usted tenía el arma identificada como la culpable del homicidio en manos, y un par de heridas sangrantes usted mismo.

Escucho las palabras, pero ninguna se logra quedar en mi cabeza. ¿Encontrarme desmayado en el baño? Eso es imposible, huimos de ahí, estaba en el auto con él, estoy seguro.

―Debe haber un error, eso no es posible. Estábamos en el auto, caímos en un barranco. Estaba con mi novio, Matthias y-―Pero soy abruptamente interrumpido por los lamentos de mi madre.

―Perdóname, Lukas, debí saber que nunca estuviste mejorando. Debía haber visto que las medicinas no te hacían efecto, todo esto es mi culpa, perdóname―a penas consigo discernir lo que dice mi madre, ya que su llanto era fuerte y las palabras salían demasiado rápido.

Pero no entiendo qué tienen que ver las medicinas en todo esto, estoy siendo acusado de homicidio, ¿qué importan unas pastillas?

―Cómo estaba diciendo―reanuda el policía―, después de ser encontrado, se le trajo al hospital. Usted estuvo diez días inconsciente, durante los que se confirmaron los cargos y se decidió que hacer con usted.

¿Diez días? No puede ser.

―No me importa eso. En el auto, el chico que iba conmigo, ¿qué pasó con él? ―al no recibir contestación del oficial, me volteo a mi madre, desesperado por respuestas. ― Mamá, tú sabes que iba con él. Lo escribí en la nota que te dejé, ¿dónde está? ¿Qué le pasó?

Pero ella sólo seguía llorando el cómo todo esto era su culpa, ¿por qué no contestaban mis jodidas preguntas?

―Señor Bonndevik, su psiquiatra fue a presentar su expediente, y apoyado de la ley…―mi cerebro se perdió al escuchar tantos términos con los que no estaba familiarizado, pero logré salvar lo que me concernía al final de eso. ―Así que, en lugar de ir a la cárcel, usted va a ser internado en un Hospital psiquiátrico.

¿Hospital psiquiátrico? ¿Por qué? No logro entender nada de lo que está pasando, todo va demasiado rápido, así que me aferro a el único pensamiento en mi cabeza que aún puedo distinguir.

―Mamá, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Matthias? ―No me di cuenta de cuándo las lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos. ― ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada de él?

―Lo lamento tanto, hijo, te fallé. Es mi culpa que ahora estés aquí, no fui una buena madre. ― es todo lo que ella me responde, aferrándose más fuerte a mí.

Quiero empujarla, salir corriendo, buscar a Matthias y ver cómo estaba, pero eso no iba a ser posible. Así que me tengo que conformar con llorar. No por lo que fuera a ser de mí, eso no era importante, si no por la mierda que había sido mi vida, y que ni en estos momentos soy capaz de que mi madre me vea sin verme como un error. Y porque soy tan inútil que ni siquiera puedo hacer que me digan algo sobre Matthias, todo esto parecía una versión más desesperada de mis dieciocho años de vida.

Gritar por ayuda, por explicaciones, por alguien que me diga que no hay nada mal conmigo, y no encontrar a nadie que me responda. Siempre era Matthias el que me sacaba de la desesperación total, pero ahora me lo habían arrebatado.

Sigo preguntando por días. A gritos, con calma, en susurros. A cualquiera que pueda preguntarle, pero nadie me responde.

¿Por qué las miradas de lástima? Nuevamente soy castigado por los actos de Matthias. Me vuelven a llevar a dirección por matar mariposas, me vuelve arrojar cosas mi vecina por desaparecer a su gato. Y, aun así, nunca son miradas de miedo, siempre son de lástima, recordándome lo patético que soy.

Pero lo sigo intentando, le pregunto a cualquiera que pueda escuchar, me paso horas rogando a mi madre que me responda. Aunque sea por primera y última vez, que reconozca a Matthias y me dé noticias de él. Incluso ruego a Emil cuando me dejan verlo, que convenza a mamá de decirme.

No es hasta que estoy de pie, enfrente del hospital psiquiátrico, que entiendo que nunca nadie me va a poder contestar.

[*]

Después de ese encuentro con su tía, nadie volvió a escuchar la voz de Matthias. En esos tres meses que se quedó en el hospital, esperando su total recuperación, nadie lo pudo hacer hablar.

Estrés postraumático, dijeron algunos doctores.

Pero Berwald sabía que eso no era cierto, él sabía que la razón por la que Matthias no hablaba era porque ya no estaba aquí. Su cuerpo sí, por supuesto, pero su mente no, su menta estaba en otros lugares y en otros tiempos.

Estaba es el auto, o en el bosque. Estaba en ese rincón alejado del patio en la primaria, o en la biblioteca. Pero estaba con Lukas, es por eso por lo que no podía regresar. Porque en la realidad,

Lukas no estaba con él, y eso es más de lo que su mente podría soportar.

Berwald sabía que Matthias se había perdido totalmente en su mundo, dónde no lo estaban ingresando a un hospital psiquiátrico, o dónde todos en su familia no lo habían abandonado.

Es por eso por lo que, cuando ve que la enfermera se lo lleva, él no llora. Porque sabe que, sin importar a dónde lo lleven, su primo ya no está aquí, ya no podría sufrir. Y sólo quedaba él, con los recuerdos de ese primo, al cual siempre quiso, pero nunca lo dejaron ver, porque su madre decía que tenía amigos imaginarios que lo obligaban a hacer cosas malas. Recuerdos de un pobre muchacho que nunca tuvo oportunidad de ser feliz, al que todos rechazaron por una enfermedad de la que, hasta donde él entiende, Matthias ni siquiera estaba consciente.

Pero tal vez, en su mente pueda tener un final feliz, piensa Berwald mientras abandona el hospital junto con su madre.

Y dentro del hospital, todos volteaban a ver al recién ingresado. Muchos intentaban preguntarle cosas, pero él no respondía a nada. Ni siquiera a todas las instrucciones que le daba la enfermera; los horarios, las reglas, ni siquiera llamó su atención cuando le hablaron de su compañero de habitación.

Ningún ruido, ninguna palabra, podía entrar en la cabeza de Matthias. Sus acciones eran automáticas, su campo de visión solo lo suficientemente activo para que no chocara con las cosas, y su subconsciente a penas despierto para las acciones más básicas. Caminar, respirar, parpadear.

Recordaba como masticar, pero no sentía la fuerza para eso. Siempre lo tenían que obligar a masticar, a tragar, a beber.

En algún momento, algo muy al fondo de la cabeza de Matthias se preguntó por qué se molestaban en mantenerlo con vida, pero fue breve, y se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Pero se abra la puerta de su nuevo cuarto, y sus ojos por fin encuentran lo que habían perdido la voluntad de buscar.

Ojeroso, pálido, delgado. Se veía tan enfermo como Matthias.

Pero esos ojos, de un azul tan intenso que puede robar el alma, que por fin recobraron fuerza al cruzarse con los ojos color cielo que creían que nunca iban a volver a ver.

―Matthias, este es tu compañero de habitación, Lukas, él llego hace poco menos de tres meses, así que…― Pero el resto de las palabras se perdieron para las dos personas que debían de llegar.

La enfermera no supo que responder cuando le preguntaron por qué ambos pacientes rompieron en carcajadas.

* * *

 **Antes de que pregunten, yo tampoco sé.**

 **Ahora, ya sé que debería terminar el tercer capítulo de No lo merece, pero me bloquee narrando desde la perspectiva de Lukas, así que esto era una especie de ejercicio para el cambio que perspectivas Dinamarca/Noruega... pero al final se puso muy intenso, y me gustó. Así que aquí tienen :D**


End file.
